User talk:TheSlicer
PLEASE, ONLY TALK TO ME IF IT'S IMPORTANT. I DON'T WANT MESSAGES LIKE "ARE YOU ON?" AND SUCH. Huh I'm not sure I understand this - I know you can't vote for your own article in page of the year, but can you nominate one? Spoilers Ok well for a while now I have had an upgraded leviathos, and now I am not making another upgrade but using bionicles I am asking for for christmas I will buil a huge leviathos it will not be permanate but for his battle wiht nightwatcher and his battle with the BOF I allready have it planned out I have to agree I have to agree with booth of those statments Also I think the begining of rendevous will be the end of leviathos's plan you will see why, Leviathos vs. Magneon, vs. Nightwatcher...I love it WikiMetru Well, I just created an account, but I won't be able to validate it for two weeks, since I can't get onto my email account. My account on WM is Jampot. And yes, I would like to be leader of the Character Project. Just one question - are we going through methodically by the alphabet? TLC he came up with the plan to stop teridax and it is not just springing up you just keep deleteing anything I add about the plan, thank you for trying to be helpful but I have the next part of my storyline planned out well all I was saying was the begging of rendezvous would be the end becuase then I thought the story could be about his life post plan, and look its not inexplicable I wish I could tell his plan but its a huge spoiler the problem the problem with that is that TLC leads directly into TLC:DR look I am really sorry to say this but you have been really controlling about TLC (even before you where an author) I am the creator and I would like to keep my story the way it is sure I just sent the email your its my story line I should be allowed to choose what happens it it yes here is a good idea, right as leviathos fires at teridax a parallel mata nui gets in the way by accident tell me if you like it cuz I have another idea the MU islands are transported by our great being freind form the seas of shadows universe and in the end leviathos misses teridax and the virus flies into space I am sorry but I don't understand can you explain it (Noctia was moved right as teridax took over) that works Whoa Whoa I literally wrote that message like...30 seconds ago. You are so cool. Thanks, Slicer. WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? Why did you delete my contest! now i will have to make a new one. i asked you to cheer me up, now you killed my spirit. From creator613 what!?!? What the what waht what?????????!!!!!!!????? from creator613 Of course you can Yes Slic you can yous Samnes as one of the chuby guard people. Did you figure out what was wrong with my catagory? PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!! Have you seen Dinky?? Thanks and Look at this i created a new MoC! I don't know where he should go in the story but I will figure something out. Take a look This is Neromax. Isnt he awesome!! User:Lego aquaman13 here is an idea the kanohi vahi fuses with an olmak and when the two powerss combine it hurls a parallel teridax into the future of the normal demension what do you think? Gigas drones You are messing up with things. I entered Vorahi and Nightmare, but not for you to have their photos and use them for drones or Rahi. They are the characters I created, and if you don't like them don't use them. BUT DON'T USE MY IMAGES. New things I am going to make a story about the life of Leptys. The model for Leptys has been created. I also made a Makuta from the Melding Universe: Light Kunaku. The model for Light Kunaku is almost the same as the current Kunaku model I have. Thanks For the Help Thanks for helping me with dinky. But you did mix up Ioran and Karzi. Thats OK though. Have you seen Neromax yet? Lego aquaman13 Wow thats awesome!!!!! That is so cool slic!! I think I am number 400 but I have now idea. Do you like neromax? Gor and neromax together! I know its bad but I can't come up with any better ideas what pictures do I upload on you wiki?? I have now Idea what pictures to upload to your wiki. I think it is all of them right?? See dinky!!! Thanks (I think) Do you want me to call them the same as they are on custom bionicles?? did you see all the (New) pics! I think I did about 20 pitures for the Gigas magna storyline wiki. Im Happy Account Alright, i've made an account on wikiforum, i'm using my youtube name ChickenBond2. --Chicken Bond 23:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Club Why did you move my club page?- Scorpion665 Alright then. RotR Love the chapter! It's really great! So, was that the end, or do we still have one to two chapters to go? If we do have more (which it seems like it does) I would like to write a chapter. help me I do not knwo how to make my user page not black could you help me? Join Sure. When I found out how to make membership templates, I will add one to your page.- Scorpion665 its ok misunderstantings happen also I never would plagrize your user page or any one else's Can you make sure no one disturbs my pages, as I will start on image uploading tomorrow. Also, can you import my templates from BSCW?Tuma1219JOIN! Do you like this sig?? Look at this sig! Got Milk? Lego aquaman13 ??? Because those were minor characters who already share a whole page.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I don;t think joining wiki metru would actually be nesscary any more seeing as we will not be moving there Coverart Contest You make your own coverart for your own fannon Bionicle Game --Bioleader 08:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) About that story I think I could write it in a short amount of time, since I have nothing to do right now and I thought that the saga would be very fast written, I will write Infection to Eternal Darkness and the stories after Eternal Darkness because I know what it needs to be like. The story about Leptys could be very fast written, since I know everything to write in it. leader I thank every one for electing me!! Also sure u can use an alternate ganon Legion of Sentries Havn't written it yet. I was thinking about what you said about the paradox and I have a new event that hapens instead. but the only problem is I forgot my d*** email password so I will email you when I remember (I really wish I wasn't so forgetful) Hello Hey, its Ansem the Awesome. I'm the new Xander KeyZ! Check out and join my new wiki please! HEre is the link: MY WIKI! Uh YOu may want to click the link I've posted. It's the newer version. My articles Can you make sure no one disturbs my pages, as I will start on image uploading today. Also, can you import my templates from BSCW?Tuma1219JOIN! Wow YOur fast. Gonna upload any stories and make a user page? I was concerned with what was in the site notice, I didn't want anybody 'fixing' my articles. If there is an error, I intend to fix it myself.Tuma1219JOIN! Correction Okay, what I meant was that you can create NEW stories, ones that don't deal with bionicle or do. HEck, I'm creating a STAR WARS story! And yeah I still think your fast. War with the Kodax I will write the 1st and maybe second chapter, since I have nothing to do right now and I don't know if I can currently start the Leptys story. That's what I meant, I hate it when I make grammar mistakes. I feel the need to change it immediately when I catch one. I'd prefer to have the ability to think that no one has noticed the error.Tuma1219JOIN! OK Title says all. Xander KeyZ OUT! Why not? Why not?? Bionicledude's pages sux so I wuz helping him out.--Denny44 18:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) So, are you going to import my templates? Okay. Now, I'm going to get to work on uploading the 150 some images that failed to get imported. :)Tuma1219JOIN! Congrats Congrats on your new status as a top user! That's okay. Oh, and the total number of images is:147. I'm going to be dead tired when I get done with this.Tuma1219JOIN! They are at the bottom of my user page at BSCW.Tuma1219JOIN! Kodax I wrote chapter 1 of War with the kodax, go check it out here. RE: Hey. Well that was easy. I don't think we've met, I'm CL38 one of the original admins of CBW. Unfortuneately I've been known to go inactive, especially after the Move started, but I've been trying to come back, which I'm know trying again now. BTW, you two (you and Tapio) are doing a great job at running CBW! I never thought the almighty Oracle would ever go inactive... [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Interesting idea, want to go to the IRC channel? [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] :Actually, there's a link right on the front page, if you can't see it, scroll over. It's on that bar thing with all the links, click the one that says IRC. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Tommorrow is fine, I have some stuff to do anyways. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan'']] RE:WWTK You can write the third chapter. You just need to: *Make the Great Beings drive out the Kodax *Make the Great Beings win And I want it to be like with Rocket Launcher's and Guns. P.S. Sacho panics fast, and Leptys is almost always calm. Look at this New MoC (its important) This is the new Lerit! The last one was horrible. Do you like it? Also can you stop writing without adding a new message on my talk page! please use heading 2 THANKS!! Lerit 2 Kodax Was there a fault in the typing? because I wrote Chapter 2, and now there are 2 Chapter 2's, if it's a fault, then could you fix it?